randyland_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper Johnson
Jasper Johnson '''was known for his Work Credits '''Disney Films * Davy Crockett: King Of the Wild Frontier (2019) (jib operator - as Jasper L. Johnson III) * Far From Home: The Adventures of the Yellow Dog (2018) (vtr operator: New York - as Jasper Johnson III) * Joshua and the Jericho (2017) (lighting technician) * National Lampoon's Summer Vacation (2016) (playback operator - as Jasper Lee Johnson III) * The Color Purple (2015) (lighting board operator - as Jasper Johnson III) * The Little Rascals (2014) (louma crane arm: New York - as Jasper Johnson III) * The Little Giants (2014) (crane operator: New York Unit - as Jasper Johnson III) * Jonah and the Whale (2013) (lighting coordinator: New York - as Jasper Johnson III) * The Wiz (2013) (vari-lite* technician: New York - as Jasper Johnson III) * The Escape to Witch Mountain (2012) (assistant camera - as Jasper Johnson III) * Alaska (2011) (camera operator) * James and the Giant Peach (2010) (aerial cameraman: New York - as Jasper Lee Johnson III) * The Blue Lagoon (2009) (grip) * Fantasia 2009 (2009) (camera crane arm - segment "Violin Concerto in E minor" - as Jasper Lee Johnson III) * Santa Clause Movie (2008) (camera car operator: New York - as Jasper Johnson III) * The Master of Disguise (2008) (assistant camera operator - as Jasper Johnson III) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2008) (louma crane operator: New York - as Jasper Johnson III) * Rookie of the Year (2008) (libra head technician - as Jasper Lee Johnson III) * The Sound of Music (2007) (computer p.a. - as Jasper Johnson III) * Oklahoma (2007) (engineer in charge: New York - as Jasper Johnson III) * Carousel (2007) (camera operator: "b" camera: New York) * The Fiddler on the Roof (2007) (camera truck driver) * The Music Man (2007) (lighting assistant: New York - as Jasper L. Johnson) / (master electrician: New York - as Jasper L. Johnson) * The South Pacific (2006) (camera car grip - as Jasper Johnson III) * The Witches (2006) (lighting assistant - as Jasper Johnson III) * Annie Get Your Gun (2006) (camera operator: "a" camera: New York) * Shipwrecked (2006) (lighting coordinator: New York) * King and I (2005) (camera operator: "b" camera) * Annie (2005) (electric) * Mickey's First Christmas (2005) (camera car driver) * Casper (2004) (best boy) * Star Wars (2003) (camera car driver) * Fantasia 2003 (2003) (louma crane arm - segment: "Symphony No.9 in E Minor") * Pagemaster (2003) (camera assistant - live action segment) * Sleeping Beauty (2002) (camera assistant) * Jump 4 (2001) (camera operator) * Phoebe and Paul (2000) (jib operator) * Wallace and Gromit 2: The Lost in the Jungle (2000) (jib operator) * Born to Be Wild (1999) (boat camera operator) * RoboCop (1999) (camera assistant) * Noah and the Ark (1998) (video engineer) * Baby's Day Out (1998) (camera assistant) * The Jungle Book (1998) (crane operator - as Jasper L. Johnson III) * Little Secrets (1998) (camera car operator) * The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1998) (key grip) * Gremlins (1998) (assistant key grip) * Matilda (1998) (best boy) * The Swiss Family Robinson (1997) (company grip) * The Man from the Snowy River (1997) (camera assistant) * Raging Bull (1997) (camera operator assistant) * Angels in the Basketballs (1997) (louma crane arm - as Jasper Johnson III) * Daniel and the Lions Den (1997) (crane operator) * Johnny Appleseed (1997) (camera assistant) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1997) (crane operator) * Beauty and the Beast (1996) (camera boat driver) * Karate Kid (1996) (louma crane assistant: New York) * Free Willy (1996) (vtr operator) * Cool Runnings (1996) (camera truck driver) * Edward Scissorhands (1996) (camera operator: "c" camera) * Harriet the Spy (1996) (louma crane assistant) * Lassie (1995) (camera assistant) * Beetlejuice (1995) (assistant camera operator: New York) * The Ten Commandments (1995) (best boy grip) * 3 Ninjas (1995) (lighting assistant: New York - as Jasper Johnson III) * Doctor Dolittle (1995) (boat camera operator - as Jasper Johnson III) * Explorers (1994) (louma crane arm: second unit - as Jasper Johnson III) * D.A.R.Y.L. (1994) (camera assistant) * David and Goliath (1994) (camera operator: "a" camera - as Jasper Johnson III) * Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat (1994) (dolly grip: New York) * Aladdin (1994) (louma crane arm: New York - as Jasper Lee Johnson III) * Spy Kids (1994) (crane arm operator - as Jasper Johnson III) * Frankenstein (1993) (key grip) * The Legend of Sleepy Hollow (1993) (lighting board operator) * The Emperors New Clothes (1993) (camera truck driver) * Addams Family Reunion (1993) (camera truck operator) * Muppets Takes Manhattan (1992) (camera truck operator) * Breaking Away (1992) (camera car driver) * Batman (1991) (camera assistant) * Balto (1991) (louma crane arm - as Jasper L. Johnson III) 20th Century Fox Films * Pete's Dragon (2016) (camera car operator) * Oliver Twist (2015) (camera truck operator) * Muppets from Space (2015) (camera car operator) * Those Magnificent Men in their Flying Machines (2014) (camera car driver) Paramount Films Category:Production Crew